Unforgiving
by Ayato Kamina
Summary: Based on transformers animated on the episode Along Camea a Spider. Spoiler warning!


Unforgiving

By Ayato Kamina

Summary: after his encounter with Blackaracnia, Optimus' heart feels heavy after not only the loss of an old friend but someone he once loved. Spoilers!! OPxBA

Note: I believe Optimus loves Blackaracnia even though she's a Decepticon. Song by Josh Groban

Optimus sighed sadly as he stared out the window of his Autobot headquarters. Ever since his encounter with Blackaracnia and along with his fear of spiders, he felt heaviness in his heart. He saved her life and he though she would join his team in order to help her find a cure for her…organic transformation thousands of years ago. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be. She would never forgive him for what he done to her so long ago.

Even the last thing they said to one another before she left hurt him like a ton of bricks.

"_Leave me alone,…" Blackaracnia said with sadness in her voice as she looked away from her so-called friend. "I don't want to be seen like this anymore…"_

"_Come with us, Elita," Optimus said holding her hand and gazing into her optics. "We'll find a cure together…let me regain your trust…"_

"_Come closer…" Blackaracnia whispered putting a hand to his faceplate. "I want to tell you something…"_

_The young leader leaned closer holding her hand in his along with her head in the other. After a few tense moments, the femene hissed at him and stung her once friend in the neck and watched him fall. "It'll be a long time before I trust another Autobot…especially you, Optimus…" she snarled before walking away.  
_

Optimus could recall a song he once heard on of those…human devices that music comes out of…a radio and to him it sounded so much of how he felt about the girl he once loved.

**Remember, I will still be here**

**As long as you hold me, in your memory**

**Remember, when your dreams have ended**

**Time can be transcended**

**Just remember me**

Not far from the headquarters, the young spider-bot stared into the moonlight. She wanted to tell Optimus how she really felt about him, but her heart wasn't into it. It was only filled with hatred and heartache from so long ago.

**I am the one star that keeps burning**

**So brightly, it is the last night**

**To fade into the rising sun**

She loved him dearly in the past but she couldn't bear herself to be seen for the way she is. To her, she was nothing but a freak as she once said.

**I'm with you**

**Whenever you tell my story**

**For I, am all I've done**

Unable to help himself Optimus transformed into his fire truck mode and drove off to find her just like he tried doing so many eons ago. The memories of that day flashed through his mind like a disc in a hard drive.

**Remember, I will still be here**

**As long as you hold me**

**In your memory**

**Remember me**

It didn't take long for the Autobot leader to find her leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He transformed and ran to her. "Elita! Wait!" he called.

"Don't call me that, Prime! It's Blackaracnia now!" she cried landing on the ground. "I want to talk to you," Optimus said going to her. "I want to help you find a cure…"

"How? By letting the human dissecting me into scrap metal?!!" she snapped

**I am that one voice in the cold wind, that whispers**

**And if you listen you'll hear me call across the sky**

"You have to trust me, Elita…we can work together…" Optimus said holding her hand once again. The spider only blushed just a little, if only robots could blush. "I told you I'd never trust you for leaving me on that planet!!" She cried

**As long as I can reach out and touch you**

**Then I will never die**

"I too have something to tell you…" Optimus said softly, gazing into her optics. "Go ahead and tell me I'm a freak, I've lived like this for thousands of years…" Blackaracnia said about to cry.

**Remember, I'll never leave you**

**If you will only**

**Remember me**

The Autobot didn't reply as he slowly leaned down and kissed her. The spider-bot was only stunned by this. What was he doing? Was this another trick?

**Remember me…**

Optimus pulled away slowly smiling softly. "Sorry…" he whispered.

"No…it's okay…" she said putting a hand to his faceplate again

**Remember, I will still be here**

**As long as you hold me**

**In your memory**

"I…I guess I should go…the others will worry…" Optimus said transforming quickly and drove away. Blackaracnia put her fingers to her lips. He did feel the same about her after all! She could finally give a deep sigh of relief putting a hand to her heart. Maybe…just maybe she'll join to be with him once again…

_Remember, when your dreams have ended_

**Time can be transcended**

**I'll live forever**

**Remember me…**

**Remember me**

**Remember…me…**


End file.
